lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic (CJDM1999)
"... Let's go practice medicine." -Medic's first line when entering the game. "Raus, Raus!" -Medic's second line when entering the game. "Ze healing is not as revarding as ze hurting." -Medic's third line when entering the game. Medic is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Team Fortress 2 franchise. Background Dr. Ludwig, or The Medic is a Teutonic man of medicine. While he may have a tenuous adherence to medical ethics, he is nonetheless the primary healing class of the team. Although the Medic's Syringe Gun and Bonesaw aren't the most excellent weapons for direct combat, he can typically still be found near the front lines, healing wounded teammates while trying to stay out of enemy fire. When the Medic focuses his Medi Gun on a teammate, they will gradually regain health points. Teammates who are already at full health will have their health buffed beyond the standard limit, going up to 150% of their base health capacity (with the exception of weapons that have overheal penalties, such as the Fists of Steel and the Quick-Fix.) Teammates who have not taken damage recently will be healed more rapidly, encouraging other players withdrawals when injured. When healing, the Medic will gradually fill a unique ÜberCharge bar, which can fill faster if healing injured or not-fully-overhealed teammates. When the ÜberCharge bar is fully charged, the Medic's Medi Gun will begin to crackle, accompanied by small electric Team-colored particles at its tip, indicating that he can now deploy a unique charge to benefit his healing target, and himself, for eight seconds. A charge from the Medi Gun offers temporary invulnerability; a charge from the Kritzkrieg grants the Medic and his healing target guaranteed critical hits; the Quick-Fix grants the Medic and his healing target rapid healing, along with immunity to knockback and compression blasts from Pyros; the Vaccinator grants the Medic and his healing target enhanced damage resistance to a specific damage type (bullets, explosives, and fire). Although the Medic cannot heal himself, unless using an ÜberCharge-deployed Quick-Fix, or the Kritzkrieg's Oktoberfest taunt, he is capable of slowly regenerating health over time, and is the only class capable of doing this naturally. The longer a Medic stays out of combat and avoids taking damage, the greater the increments of health he will passively heal. An injured Medic will begin regenerating health at a rate of 3 health points per second, scaling up over the following ten seconds to a maximum of 6 health per second (this base rate can be positively affected by the Amputator and negatively affected by the Blutsauger). Abilities * Healing Mode * Übercharge (at 100%) * Photo Mode * Technology Toy Tag Like all Team Fortress 2 characters, Medic's toy tag has 4 red spots with the TF2 logo on top and the class emblem on the bottom.Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Fortress 2 Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Characters Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster